


The Twelve Days Of POI

by cheyennesunrise, orphan_account, TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas song parody, Completely for fun's sake, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something silly we all thought up together. Solely to make you smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days Of POI

**Author's Note:**

> Also credit to Mamahub and Kindaoffkilter.

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my number gave to me

Twelve malinois puppies

Eleven bespoke suits

Ten purple ties

Nine classic novels

Eight surveillance cameras

Seven shot out kneecaps

Six smashed cell phones

**Five mob bosses....**

Four grenade launchers

Three flashback scenes

Two cranky cops...

and one really private billionaire


End file.
